The First Time
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: It's been over three years since Elizabeth and Mr. Small started dating, and the small, orange cartoon finally decides that he can't wait any longer so he forces himself onto his girlfriend. Rated M for some serious sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show, but I do own Elizabeth and her family and animals.**

* * *

As Elizabeth sat in the back room of her MawMaw's house, her eyes were glued on the TV. She was watching The Big Bang Theory; she laughed at what Howard said about Raj upsetting Stan Lee for criticizing him about his characters.

She wasn't allowed to watch this show, something about it being too inappropriate, but she's grown to love it. Her brothers used to watch it all the time in the living room, and the first time she saw it, she had called it stupid and had put her headphones in to drown it out.

But here she was, watching The Big Bang Theory, alone, and laughing at the people she used to hate.

Suddenly screeching echoed throughout the house, startling the girl. For a split second she didn't know what that was, but then she remembered that they had brought their new puppy with them. _I hope she's okay_, the girl thought as she glanced sideways at the door that led into the living room.

Honey was a tiny Chihuahua with crippled back legs, and even though she was capable of walking, she sometimes screams if she sits in an awkward position or if their other dog, Peanut, plays too rough. Elizabeth thought back to a few months ago when they had got her shortly after their Labrador had passed away. Her previous owners didn't tell them about her legs, and they didn't find out until they got home.

But by that point Elizabeth had already gotten attached to her and didn't want to get rid of her so they kept her. She still couldn't help but wonder if that's what her old owners did, took one look at her deformed legs and decided to sell her to someone without warning them first.

_I hate people,_ Elizabeth thought angrily.

As she stared across the room, she noticed that one of the doors sucked in, but she was able to change the channel right before the other one opened and her mother walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked her daughter as she reached for the knob of the door that went into the hallway.

Elizabeth glanced at the TV. "Just watching Jessie," she replied.

Without another word, her mother opened the door and lifted her leg to step onto the higher level floor. She didn't close the door behind her, only walked straight into the bathroom across the hall, so Elizabeth had to wait for her to make another detour through the room before she could change it back to The Big Bang Theory.

She believed she was old enough to decide for herself what she could watch, but she's had the same conversation with her mother over and over again, and heard her say "It's too inappropriate" a thousand times. She's gotten sick of her mother controlling what she watched to the point where she watches the shows behind her back and goes to great lengths to make sure she doesn't find out to avoid a lecture.

When she was finally able to turn it back, she was disappointed to see that The Big Bang Theory had gone off and now a movie was starting.

"Dammit," she muttered as she flipped it back to Disney.

"You know you shouldn't curse," a voice spoke from behind her. "It's not ladylike."

Startled, Elizabeth spun around. But she relaxed when she saw the orange cartoon laying on the bed, kicking his legs up and down as his eyes sparkled with amusement. "God dammit, Mr. Small!" she gasped, trying to calm her racing heart. Playfully glaring at him, she went over to the bed and knelt down beside it. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

He ignored her comment and crawled closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. "How have you been, Pineapple Princess?" he asked as soon as he pulled away, and she felt warmth go throughout her body when he called her the nickname he choice for her shortly after they started dating.

But the warmth drained out of her as she replied," Life sucks." She sighed. She was getting tired of all the kids at her school who teased her or shunned her out, some going as far as pretending to be her friend, but really talking behind her back and laughing at her. Looking at her boyfriend with a frown, she said," I still don't understand why you can't take me to your world, if you can get here."

"Oh." He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He glanced away from her. "Well, I don't want—" He was interrupted by heavy footsteps.

"Quick!" Elizabeth grabbed hold of her boyfriend's little arm and dragged him to the other side of the room. She pushed him into the closet that had junk piled up, ignoring his protests. She knew her family couldn't see him, but she didn't want to risk giving away the existence of cartoons or have them think she was crazy if she accidentally glanced at him.

She ran back to the bed and flopped onto the floor, turning up the volume on the TV and pretending like she was the only one there.

The door to the hallway opened, and Mr. Nosy hopped off the higher up floor, landing in the room. Elizabeth sighed and sat up, the familiar annoyance toward the light green cartoon building up in her. "What the hell, idiot?" she demanded, and she jumped to her feet. _Can't we go one day without him?_ "Why are you here?" she added, crossing her arms.

He came to a halt halfway across the room and just stared at her with an uncertain expression. Elizabeth never liked him because of his nosiness, and having to deal with that for over three years now, she doesn't even try to hide her dislike of him anymore. But what really made up her mind about him was that day he left her alone with Mr. Small just so the small Mr. Man could try to make a move on her. The only thing that was keeping her from kicking him out was the fact that she was dating his best friend.

"He's with me, Elizabeth." The girl turned around to see Mr. Small pushing his way out of the closet. "Please don't be mean to him."

Reluctantly, the girl nodded, her love for Mr. Small making her unable to argue with him. _But that doesn't mean I have to like his annoying friend,_ she thought as she sat back down, turning her attention on the TV once again.

She noticed that the two cartoons shared a look before joining her on the floor.

For a short time the only noise in the room was the TV, but then Mr. Small spoke up again. "So Thanksgiving will be here in a couple of days," he announced as he stared up at the human with those soft eyes of his. "I'm thankful that we met you." As he talked, he scooted closer to her until they were touching.

The girl felt herself blush. "I'm glad that I met you, too," she told him, smiling down at him. She briefly wondered what would be going on in her life right now if they hadn't found that portal in their closet that had taken them to her room. But she didn't want to think about that too much, not liking the thought of never meeting the cartoons. She would even put up with Mr. Nosy for another three years before she wished things had turned out differently.

"That's good." Suddenly the small Mr. Man stretched out his hand and placed it on her leg, slowly moving it upwards, and she immediately realized why he had brought up the subject of Thanksgiving.

His touch made her uncomfortable and she knocked him away.

"No, Mr. Small," she murmured, and she turned her head sideways, unable to look at him after he had tried to trick her like that. _And that wasn't the first time!_ she thought, wishing he would just stop. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not ready, and you pushing it won't make me ready sooner."

He sighed, and she turned back to him, noticing the frustration in his little black eyes. "We've been dating for over three years," he reminded her, and she knew where this was going. _The same place it always goes... _"Can we please do something besides just making out?" he begged.

She glanced away from him again, but this time she found herself really thinking about what he said. _Should I just get it over with? _she wondered. _I have a feeling he won't stop bringing it up until I say yes…And who knows? Maybe I would like it…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed that Mr. Nosy was watching them as if he was waiting for her to give his best friend an answer. "Stop looking at us, big nose!" she snapped. "Why don't you go and get your own life, and stay out of ours?" she demanded, glaring at him.

He opened his mouth as if to defend himself, his eyes suddenly flashing with anger which was so out of character for him. But before he could say anything, Mr. Small turned to his girlfriend. "Please, my sweet. Don't be mean to him. I know you don't like him," he added after a moment," but please try to get along with him, okay?"

She glanced at the TV, murmuring under her breath that Mr. Nosy was too annoying to get along with. But she knew she had to give him a chance for Mr. Small. "Okay," she finally agreed, lowering her eyes to her boyfriend again. "I'll try."

Then the small Mr. Man looked at his best friend. "Mr. Nosy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give us some alone time once in awhile?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe that he had asked that; it's like he read her mind. She noticed Mr. Nosy looked disappointed and she had to swallow a laugh. "I guess," the light green Mr. Man finally murmured, and he looked down at the floor with a sad expression on his face.

They all fell silent again and continued to watch TV. After a while, Elizabeth heard her phone go off, and she reached into her pocket to get it.

"Who's that?" Mr. Nosy asked her, seeming to be over his disappointment about the small Mr. Man wanting more alone time with his girlfriend.

"Roxanne," she simply answered as she read the message her best friend sent her. She told her that she was still in Louisiana and couldn't hang but that the cartoons had found her and now they were all watching TV.

She still couldn't believe that Roxanne was also able to see her boyfriend and his friend; she was sure she was the only one. But one summer day, after spending the afternoon at the lake, Roxanne had come home with Elizabeth to spend the night, and the cartoons had been there. Since then her and Roxanne has become inseparable, finding more things they had in common.

Before she heard from her friend again, Elizabeth got up and announced," I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you." Mr. Small jumped to his feet.

The girl was tempted to agree, but she realized that it would be best if he stayed here. "I'm sorry, honey," she apologized, kneeling down to kiss him. "I'll be right back," she repeated, and before he could say another word, she made her way to the door. She stepped into the hallway and glanced down it to the kitchen; she didn't see anyone, but she could hear the soft growls of her MawMaw's dog coming from the living room and guessed that her dad was bugging him like he loved to do.

Shrugging, she went into the bathroom and tightly closed the door.

When she returned back to the bedroom, Elizabeth was surprised to see that the cartoons were gone. As she walked across the room, wondering where they went, her phone started going off. But this time it wasn't a text message. She took it out of her pocket, about to answer Roxanne's call when suddenly something attacked her, wrapping itself around her neck and cutting off oxygen to her lungs.

She struggled in her attacker's grip, her phone flying out of her hand. Her mind flashed to her favorite book series, and she realized that she could use the fighting techniques the Clans cats used in order to escape. She reached behind her and clawed at her opponent, feeling her long nails scratch across her foe's face.

"Dammit!" a familiar voice cursed in her ear.

She tried to gasp in surprise, but the lack of air made her dizzy. _Mr. Nosy!_ What was he doing?

"You need to clip your damn nails!" the cartoon went on angrily, and he tightened his grip on her neck so she couldn't respond.

Then he threw her to the floor. She landed on her stomach which knocked the little air she had left out of her. Before she had time to regain her senses, he fell on her, stretching her arms out and pinning her down. She felt him push her legs together and then put his knees on each side as if to keep her from kicking out. But she didn't stop trying to struggle free. It was no use though; he had her down.

"Get off me!" she screamed, hoping her family would hear her yelling and come to her rescue. But he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he ordered, ducking his head to whisper in her ear. "And stop fighting."

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to give up so easily, but he still had his hand over her mouth. The girl had a bad feeling about this, and if he tried to do what she thinks he had planned, she was prepared to give him the fight of his life.

"If you keep struggling, you will only make it worse on yourself."

She glanced sideways as best as she could, widening her eyes in surprise. She bit down on Mr. Nosy's hand, and he pulled away with a yelp. "Mr. Small!" she gasped. "What's going on?"

"For nearly a year and a half, I've been waiting patiently for you to be ready," her boyfriend confessed as he jumped off the bed and walked over to her. "But you always turned me down," he reminded her, and she was surprised when a flash of anger appeared in his usually soft eyes. "So now I've taken the liberty of deciding when you are ready, which is something I should have done sooner. You shouldn't have kept me waiting for so long."

Elizabeth stared at him. "What are you going to do?" But right after she ask that, she realized where he wanted to take this, and she tried to get her arms free, but Mr. Nosy's grip only got tighter.

"Since you won't let me do what I want, it looks like I'm going to have to force it out of you." The small man paused for a moment as he intertwined his hands behind his back and thrust his lower half toward her. "Or rather force it _in_ you." He chuckled at what he said, but she glared at him.

"You're sick!" she spat, realizing that he wasn't who she thought he was.

His eyes narrowed, and he looked up at Mr. Nosy, giving him a curt nod. When he did that, the light green Mr. Man tightened his grip on her again, making her gasp when pain shot through her body.

The girl turned to stare back in front of her, hope flaring in her heart when she saw her phone under the computer table. She thought about calling Roxanne and telling her what was happening, but she wasn't sure how her friend would be able to help all the way in Florida; she was just desperate to do whatever she could to save herself.

But as soon as she started moving, the weight on her back got heavier as Mr. Nosy pinned her arms down again.

"I told you not to struggle." Mr. Small appeared in front of her, a frustrated look on his face as he tapped his foot on the floor. "Now if you do what we say, it will be over before you know it." As he spoke, he reached down to remove his pants.

She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away from him, silently willing him to rethink this. Didn't he care what would happen to their relationship if he went through with this? _He clearly doesn't love me like I thought he did…_

Suddenly she felt Mr. Nosy leaning over her and jerked her head back to where she had just been staring. But she still refused to open her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Pineapple Princess," the small Mr. Man begged, instantly ruining the nickname he started calling her after they listened to the song with the same title from the Lilo and Stitch soundtrack. He gently caressed her cheek.. "Open your eyes; I'm sure you'll love what you see."

Pain shot through her again as the Mr. Man on top of her squeezed her arm. "Do as he says," he told her, but Elizabeth shook her head and buried her face in the carpet, hoping this was just a nightmare, and that she'd wake up on the couch in the living room with her family around her. She'd realize that it wasn't real and her friends were still the same people she met three years ago...

Mr. Nosy grabbed her hair and forced her head up, and she realized that this was actually happening. "Open your eyes!" he ordered

Finally giving up, she slowly lifted her eyelids to peek when he let go of her hair, but they flew open all the way. Her boyfriend's limp member was almost touching her face. Even though they've been dating for just over three years, she's never seen him naked before now, and she wished she could say the same about him with her, but once she had found him in her room after she had finished getting dressed. _And I bet that wasn't the only time he hid in there!_

"You have to bring it to life," Mr. Small told her as he took a step toward the human, wiggling the tiny member in her face.

"What?" she gasped, starting to fight to get loose from Mr. Nosy, but he tightened his grip on her. "Do it," he said.

Gulping, Elizabeth remembered that the cartoon on her was much stronger than she was, so she reluctantly allowed Mr. Small to put his penis in her mouth.

"Now suck it," Mr. Small ordered.

Narrowing her eyes, she flicked her tongue all around it, painfully aware that she was outnumbered and since she didn't want to get seriously hurt, she had to listen to them and do what they say.

Elizabeth froze when she heard him start to moan. Then Mr. Nosy pushed her head forward, shoving the member all the way in her mouth. It was too small to reach the back of her throat, but she found herself gagging anyways just at the thought of what she was doing. The light green Mr. Man didn't let go of her though, and she continued to lick the member, feeling it grow harder in her mouth. She was silently cursing the cartoons as she tried desperately to breathe through her nose.

His moans got louder, and she just stared up at him, wondering how he could enjoy making her suffer like this. For a second, she thought about biting down and taking all the pleasure from him, but she knew Mr. Nosy would be upset if she hurt his best friend and she didn't want to find out what he would do to her.

_What happened to the nice cartoon I fell in love with?_ she thought, but then she remembered the small Mr. Man telling her that she made him wait too long. _If I had said yes sooner, would he be doing this right now?_

She honestly didn't have an answer to that question…

Suddenly she felt Mr. Nosy's hands start to move down her body, touching places she didn't want him to touch; she wanted to knock him off, but he still held her down with his knees.

She never liked Mr. Nosy because of his nosiness, but not even in her wildest dreams had she let herself imagine that he'd be doing this. She definitely didn't think Mr. Small could be behind it! She trusted him and opened up to him, told him things she never told anyone. She was obviously wrong to believe he loved her…

After a few minutes that felt like forever, Mr. Small finally pulled his member out of her mouth. At first, she was relieved, taking in the fresh air. But then she noticed that he was rubbing himself as he glared down at her. Alarm shot through her when she realized what he was doing.

"Please, Mr. Small, stop!" she begged, but it was too late. The white juices squirted out of the tip and sprayed her in the face, getting on her glasses and in her open mouth. But when she started spitting it out in disgust, Mr. Nosy told her to swallow.

She rolled her eyes up to look at the Mr. Man on top of her; before she could object, Mr. Small agreed with his friend.

Trying not to gag, she swallowed what was left in her mouth, just the idea of it making her want to throw up. But she couldn't argue that it didn't taste a little sweet, not at all what she thought it would be like.

Before she could do anything else, Mr. Nosy flipped her over, and she found herself staring up at the light green cartoon. His eyes shined as he looked down at her body.

She noticed with disgust that his gaze was fixed on her chest, and before she could stop him, he placed a hand on one of her breasts, rubbing it roughly.

When he lifted her shirt up, she tried to cover herself, but he held onto her arms until the only thing that separated him from her bare chest was her bra, and another moment, he had that off too; he started groping them, not seeming to care that they were so small that she barely had boobs.

"Please, stop!" she gasped, but he didn't listen to her.

A heartbeat later, he ducked his head, flicking his tongue around her nipple, while he continued to rub her other breast. Her face burned with embarrassment, and she felt her breathing quicken with fear as she scratched the carpet with her nails. For the first time ever she wished she never even met them. This wouldn't be happening right now if they never found that portal in their closet...

Suddenly she heard a strange noise that sounded far away. Then she realized that someone was calling her phone. She tried reaching out for it, not even sure where it was. But something grabbed her arm and lowered it to the floor. The sudden weight told her that whatever had taken hold of her arm was now leaning on it to keep her from moving.

Turning her head, she saw that it was Mr. Small. He let go of her arm and bent down, pressing his lips against hers and when he pulled away, he wiped his own cum off his face. She noticed that he removed the rest of his clothes, including his tall hat and shoes; he was now only wearing a really disturbing smile.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told her as he straightened up, slowly stroking her long, thick hair. She used to love when he did that, but now it felt wrong. "But I will if you keep fighting us," he added, his eyes flashing with anger, and she just barely noticed that Mr. Nosy had stopped messing with her chest as if he wanted to listen to what his best friend was saying. But she didn't turn to look at him.

"O-Okay," she finally said, knowing she would never get the upper hand with Mr. Nosy here so she had no choice but to give in to them.

A smirk crossed Mr. Small's face. Then he lifted his gaze to the light green Mr. Man. "Hold her down," he ordered, and instantly Mr. Nosy jumped off her and pinned her arms down.

"It'll be over soon," she heard Mr. Nosy whisper in her ear. "Try not to move."

She blinked at him, wondering if she really saw regret in his eyes or if she was just imagining things. Before she could double check, he looked away from her.

Glancing up, Elizabeth saw Mr. Small walking to her legs. She swallowed hard, preparing herself for what was about to happen. He reached over to unzip her pants and started to pull them off. She stiffened, but she forced herself not to kick out. The small man seemed to have trouble taking them off at first but then they flew into the air, causing him to stumble backwards. He landed on his rear, her pants falling beside him.

With a frustrated sigh, the small Mr. Man got to his feet and walked back to the human. He placed his hand on her underwear.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what he was about to do, but she felt him rubbing down there, putting pressure on her area a couple of times. Then he removed her underwear as well.

Horror ran through her, realizing this was really about to happen, and it could change her life forever. Her heart started pounding painfully against her chest, her breathing becoming short and fast with fear. What if he got her pregnant?

_I'm not ready for a baby!_

"Damn, you're tight." Mr. Small's voice sounded distant, and she just barely realized that he had one hand on her leg and the other one just above her crotch. "Loosen up or this will hurt."

Through her panic she heard Mr. Nosy murmured in her ear. "Relax."

She blinked open her eyes, staring up at him. She was surprised to see his gaze gentle and compassionate; and this time she was sure she saw regret in their depths. But if he really felt sorry for her, why didn't he try to stop his friend? Why was he just letting him hurt her?

She opened her mouth to beg him to help her, but before she could get a word out, Mr. Small suddenly slipped a few fingers in her. More pain than she's ever felt before in her life shot through her. Her eyes started to water, and she had to snap her mouth shut so she didn't scream.

"I warned you," Mr. Nosy pointed out, frowning a little.

Elizabeth wanted to respond to him, but the pain only increased when Mr. Small pushed further into her, and suddenly she realized that he had his whole fist in her. The girl noticed the guilty look on Mr. Nosy's face, and she dared to hope that he would tell his friend to stop. But the light green Mr. Man looked away without saying anything.

A moment later the pressure in her vanished and she weakly looked up to see her boyfriend positioning himself between her legs. Alarm shot through her, and she wanted to kick him away, but she forced herself to stay still, knowing that she had to submit to them so they didn't hurt her anymore than they already were.

His member wasn't as painful as his fist had been, but as he thrust in and out of her, it was extremely uncomfortable and only added onto the pain she was already feeling down there; when he started gaining speed, it only got worse.

He was being very rough with her, and she couldn't stop herself from gasping, but Mr. Nosy covered her mouth again.

"It will stop hurting soon," he promised.

The girl sighed inwardly, hoping he was right. But as her boyfriend continued to force himself into her, the pain and discomfort only increased; her body were not used to the foreign object going in and out of her even if it was small.

This seemed to go on forever. All she could do was laid there, just barely aware of the two moving around her. She felt like she was in some kind of dream, but she kept reminding herself that this was really happening. She wanted to call out for help, but she couldn't since Mr. Nosy still had his hand over her mouth.

Tears rolled down her face, and her eyes burned from crying. But still the cartoons went on taking advantage of her like they didn't care how they were making her feel. They weren't acting at all like the Mr. Men she had become friends with or the ones from the show; she had thought she really got to know them over the years. But it's clear now that they've been hiding who they really were behind so many lies just to get close to her, and when she didn't give them what they wanted, they decided to take it by force.

Suddenly a horrifying thought hit her. Have they done this before? _Am I really the first human they've met? That would explain why Roxanne was able to see them…_ Elizabeth had thought she was special, but now it turns out that they have been using her and she's sure after this they will move on to their next victim.

She was distracted from her dark thoughts when she felt something drip onto her inner thigh. She tried to push herself up to see what it was, but she couldn't move, though she wasn't sure if it was because her body was numb or because Mr. Nosy was still holding her down.

All she could do was stare up at the ceiling. Finally a face appeared in her vision. Elizabeth found herself looking at the orange cartoon who she thought she could trust and was sure she would always love. Now she didn't know what to think of him. She knew he was sick and only used her to get what he wanted, but she couldn't bring herself to say she hated him…

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

She was only able to choke out one word. "Why?"

He shrugged casually. "You wouldn't give it to me, so I had to take it." His eyes narrowed at her.

The pressure on her arm vanished just as Mr. Nosy leaned over her, talking to his friend. "Um… can I have a turn now, Mr. Small?" he asked, looking embarrassed.

Alarm shot through her, the hope that Mr. Nosy didn't really want to do any of this vanishing. _He's just like Mr. Small! He just wants to use me too._

Mr. Small seemed to think about his friend's request for a few heartbeats before he shook his head. Relief hit Elizabeth so hard that she became lightheaded. "Maybe another time," he told the light green Mr. Man and then ducked out of her sight along with his best friend.

Slowly the girl sat up and watched the two cartoons walk across the room, heading to the door. For the first time she saw that her boyfriend had his clothes back on. The friends were talking to each other like she wasn't there anymore, but their voices faded to the back of her mind when she noticed something oozing out of her and onto the floor.

_He came in me! _she thought with horror, more worried about the white stuff spilling out of her than the blood that was mixed in it.

Snapping her head up, she saw Mr. Small looking at her from where he stood in the doorway. "See you later, Pineapple Princess," he said to her, winking. Then he closed the door.

For a long time Elizabeth stared where her boyfriend had just been until finally his parting words hit her.

She pulled her legs closer to her and sat there, almost forgetting that she was still naked. She could hear the buzzing of her phone again, but she couldn't bring herself to answer it.

"They're not done with me," she whispered to herself. She was left in the backroom of her MawMaw's house, alone and afraid, once believing that her friends from the other world would never hurt her and would always be there for her.

Obviously she had been very wrong.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
